


Favourite Festival

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mistletoe, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Favourite Festival

Christmas was always his favorite festival.  
He loved celebrating it.  
He had some good Christmas memories as a child.  
That was before his father became an abusive jerk.  
After his parents died, he didn't celebrate Christmas until he joined the circus.  
Circus was full of bittersweet Christmas memories.  
The best Christmases were celebrated with the Avengers.  
He kissed Natasha under a mistletoe.  
Dinner together with the team as family.  
Presents that are exchanged.  
Decorating a tree.  
Natasha telling him that They are going to have a baby.  
Them making love in front of the roaring fire place. These were his best Christmas memories.


End file.
